Haunting
by Ookami Tsubasawa
Summary: She observed him through her unique eyes looking for weakness, finally showing none; she began her story, the truth of her kekkei genkai. Maybe he would be the one to accept her? Maybe he was different to the rest...
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** No, Naruto does not belong to me.

**Haunting**

_**Prologue:**_

She pulled her cloak tighter around her shoulders as she walked briskly through the narrow hall. Her footsteps were light and silent, despite the speed of her walk. The only sound was a soft shuffling from either side of her and her cloak swishing against her feet.

Shadows danced around her as she passed, disturbed by the soft candlelight radiating from the wax stick in her small hand. But as soon as the light was far enough away, the shadows pooled in behind her once more.

"Please Miss…" a man whimpered to her right, causing her to pause. "Please… Let us out…" His hands clutched the bars of his cell desperately, his sunken eyes boring into her body pleadingly. His cell-mates whimpered behind him, echoing his plea, begging for some slight mercy.

She slowly turned to face him, the dim light flooding over the man's pale, dirty, unshaven face. He, like all the other prisoners looked horribly fatigued. He was terribly thin and his skin had an unhealthy grey tinge. His sunken eyes were framed from the marks of insomnia and the lack of light made his hair dull. His voice was soft and croaky, no doubt painful and his lips were chapped from the cold damp conditions of the dungeons.

At the sight of her face the man recoiled in horror, flinging himself away from the bars as though they had suddenly become scorching hot, burning him viciously. Strained cries and soft sobs echoed around the prisoners as they shuffled hurriedly away from her. The shadows would have swallowed them whole had it not been for the candlelight. They pressed themselves against the furthest wall, huddled together in fear.

She was more than used to this and silently turned and continued on her way, her expression unchanging. The darkness gladly swallowed the prisoners making their cries echo across the dungeons, making the intense black seem alive. But she wasn't afraid.

She just wondered solemnly, when they would learn that their cries are in vain.


	2. First Impressions

**Disclaimer:** Sasuke, Orochimaru and Kabuto are of the anime '_Naruto_' which belongs to **Matashi Kishimoto.**

**Claimer: Tsuneni Miwaku on the other hand does belong to me.**

**Thanks to **_Lenne Alexa _**for correcting me on Kimimaru's disease :)**

**Atamakara Hanarenai**

_**Haunting**_

_**First Impressions**_

The dark haired teen was close to collapsing. He had walked for hours, days, _years_ it seemed, through the dark silent woods, forcing one foot in front of the other, step by step, forcing his exhausted body to keep moving. He knew it couldn't be much farther. He was almost there.

The boy was frozen, soaked to the bone, his matted messy hair glued to his face by sweat and rain. He groaned slightly as his right hand tightened around his left shoulder. It didn't really hurt anymore; it was more of a dull ache pulsing through his numb body. _How did he end up in such situations?_

Still, there's no turning back now.

His stomach gave a nasty churn as he wondered what condition Na—_HE _was in. He'd left him grievously injured, lying unconscious in the pouring rain. Surely _someone_ had found the idiot by now. Surely they wouldn't let him die.

The boy shook his head causing a dull ache to shoot between his temples. He mentally scolded himself for thinking about that which he had left behind; his focus should be solely on getting to his destination.

_He just felt so numb…_

It was a horrid guilty feeling, like when you were yelled at when you were very young. With a forceful shove, he pushed these thoughts and feelings to the back of his mind.

"Ah, Sasuke-kun" a familiar voice sighed in relief. "We were beginning to worry" Sasuke really couldn't be bothered with the bespectacled ninja right now. He wanted a hot shower and a warm bed, was that really too much to ask? Well, that was a lie. He wanted to kill his brother and resurrect his clan but for that he needed much more power, thus leaving Konoha behind and coming here to Orochimaru for power, and also he needed a non-irritating female and in Sasuke's knowledge there was no such thing. "Where are the Sound Four?" Kabuto asked, clearly not realising Sasuke wanted him to shut up, take him somewhere warm where he could get dry, get food and get sleep and also get power and then _leave him the hell alone_.

"Hn" Sasuke replied. His onyx eyes observed Kabuto uninterestedly, noticing he bore a Sound hitai-ate instead of his impostor Leaf hitai-ate. Other than that, he looked slightly worried and a little pale but didn't look any different to the last time Sasuke saw him. Sasuke half-thought it to be an enemy come to finish him off, but inside he knew it was Kabuto, he could sense his chakra signature.

"Come on Sasuke-kun, let's get you inside…" Kabuto said, pulling the Uchiha's arm around his neck to support him. Sasuke growled at being touched, but was silenced at the sensation of chakra entering his body. A faint green glow surrounded Kabuto's hand and Sasuke's pain numbed. Without further ado, the silver medic-nin started dragging Sasuke towards Orochimaru's current hideout, so he could freshen up and then speak to the snake-sanin.

* * *

Sasuke swore he would never take his luxuries for granted ever again. He knew this attitude wouldn't last long, but he rejoiced at the warmth sinking into his cold, aching body. The Uchiha would have stayed there in this godly shower until he drowned if he wasn't so impatient.

Wrapping a towel around his midriff he walked into the room connected to his bathroom, it consisted of a mere uncomfortable bed and a place to put clothes and weaponry when not in use. It was plain and boring, but for the Uchiha avenger it would do. He changed quickly into the kimono shirt and comfortable pants. It wasn't really his style, but his own clothes were ripped and dirty, not to mention they stank.

Walking out of his room, his aching arm resting in the kimono like a sling, he proceeded to go find Orochimaru. He wasn't concerned about getting lost; his ninja instincts gave him a good sense of direction. Should he get lost, Kabuto would surely come and find him and he was sure he wouldn't end up any worse for wear. Well, his patience may be at breaking point, but still.

"Sasuke-kun, this way" Kabuto said, appearing at his side. Sasuke just knew that Orochimaru's apprentice would piss him off to no end. He might even be _worse_ than Na—_him._

* * *

"Ah Sasuke-kun, I'm glad to see you made it here safely" Orochimaru said, his face was bandaged all except for one eye, which glinted malevolently in the dim light. There was a sickening smirk to his voice that made me suddenly feel rather queasy. _I'll just kill him when he's given me power…_ "Shall we?" he began walking, cells either side of us as we walked down the narrow hall. Prisoners groaned and whimpered within their cages, sunken eyes staring out at me as I passed.

"I take it the Sound 4 didn't survive" Orochimaru questioned as we walked, our footsteps echoing off the stone walls. I simply grunted in response, I couldn't care less. The snake-nin chuckled softly. "Such a pity…" He didn't sound too upset, did he even care? "And Kimimaru-kun must have died too, Peritusus is such a vicious disease…" he seemed a little annoyed at this Kimimaru person being dead though.

For the next couple of minutes, the three of us walked in silence. As I began to get bored I noticed someone coming towards us. Their footsteps made no sound on the stone floor and a black cloak hid their identity.

"Good evening my dear" Orochimaru said to the unidentified person. They nodded slightly in recognition and pulled the hood down over their face more as they went to pass us. Unfortunately, being in the foul mood I was in, I had to say something.

"Oi, you."

I didn't catch the warning look Kabuto shot me, nor the flicker of amusement in Orochimaru's golden eye. The figure immediately stopped as though my voice had somehow paralyzed them.

"Identify yourself." I could sense a strange sort of energy coming from them. It wasn't chakra; well, it wasn't _normal_ chakra that's for sure. The figure remained silent, until Orochimaru spoke.

"Go ahead my dear; introduce yourself to Sasuke-kun."

"When asking someone's identity it is common courtesy to introduce yourself first." The mysterious person's voice was silky and soft and undeniably female. It sent the hairs on the back of my neck to attention and goose bumps threatened to erupt on my arms and legs, and would have done, had I not been stronger than that. My eyes narrowed, remembering something along those lines being said to me by… "Hyuuga Neji, right?" Sasuke was slightly taken back. What the--? How did she--?

"Fine, Uchiha Sasuke, thirteen years of age, here to get power in order to avenge my clan and kill that murderous traitor that I once called my brother. Now you."

I only disclosed so much information about myself in order to hear the same information from her.

"My, they don't lie saying thirteen is an unlucky number… I am also thirteen years of age. I am known Tsuneni Miwaku and I am here for my skills, of which are an interest to Orochimaru-sama."

"How rude of you Miwaku-chan. You should reveal yourself to Sasuke-kun, instead of turning your back to him." Orochimaru said with a slight chuckle. Curiosity filled the pit of my stomach and I barely noticed the appalled look on Kabuto's face. _What is that snake on about?_

The girl seemed to hesitate slightly before her hands grasped either side of her hood.

"As you wish, danna" she said, lowering the material off her head. From the back, all I could see was glossy ebony hair. It was blacker than black and shined in a way Sakura and Ino most probably would have died for.

"Turn around my dear; you have nothing to fear from Sasuke-kun. I know he shall not judge you." What was all that about? Was she scarred or something? She slowly turned, until her face was fully in view.

I inhaled sharply, my eyes widening in horror. All colour drained from my pale face as I stared at the girl before me…

* * *

She was pale in a way you would only associate with the dead. Her lips were a deep blood red, a sharp contrast to the paleness of her face. Her black hair framed over her face, her bangs covering one of her eyes. Oh her eyes, _her eyes!_ Her visible eye was a bright, intense silver, much like a highly polished katana blade. But that's not what shocked Sasuke and caused him such terror. It was… _her expression._ Most of her face was blank and emotionless, impassive and numb as though she was in a restful sleep. But her visible eye… it was wide in terror, as though what it saw was more tormenting than one could imagine, as though it saw every horror in this torturous world. The worst things in the world could not explain such an emotion on this girl. _It was… horrifying._

It took every last ounce of Sasuke's self control to stop him from screaming. Screaming and running as far from this girl as ever he could. Far from the horrors that plagued her tortured mind. Kabuto it seemed was not so controlled. He failed to depress a yelp and stumbled away from her. Shrieks and sobs erupted from the cell behind us and scurrying noises were heard from within.

The only one's who seemed un-phased was the girl herself and Orochimaru. The snake-sannin instead let out a chuckle and looked approvingly at me.

"Impressive Sasuke-kun…"

Sasuke didn't reply, if he opened his mouth, he was sure he would vomit.

"I should be going now" the girl said, placing the hood back over her head and casting the top half of her face into shadow.

"Very well my dear Miwaku-chan. Be sure to check Sasuke-kun is settling in well when you have a spare moment."

"As you wish danna. Until we meet again, Uchiha-sama."

And with that, she turned and continued on her way, until the shadows swallowed her whole and she disappeared from sight.

* * *

"That girl…" Sasuke whispered as they continued walking again. Every time he shut his eyes, even for an instant to blink, her face would loom out of the darkness and send a shudder through his body. He felt cold and clammy and wanted to curl up and go to sleep to forget her. But like all things one wants to forget, dreams are rarely an escape, but more of a reminiscence.

"Miwaku-chan is indeed interesting." Orochimaru agreed. Kabuto let out a slight whimper, his eyes wide and shining behind his glasses. "She rarely allows people to look upon her face. Kabuto, who has been here a good while, has only seen it a few times, yet as you can see, it does take a good amount of getting used to." Orochimaru seemed delighted at Kabuto's pitiful state, as though proud to have a tool capable of weakening people so.

"Why is she…?" Sasuke inwardly scowled and the soft hesitant tone that had taken away his usual confidence and sure speech. Much to Sasuke's annoyance, Orochimaru too seemed to notice this.

"There's nothing to fear from dearest Miwaku-chan" Orochimaru chuckled. Sasuke's pride was extremely insulted by this. _He wasn't scared of a girl!_ He was simply startled, as anyone would be! "Though she appears rather alarming, in fact, she's a rather fragile soul." Sasuke held in a scoff. _A weakling?! What good is she?!_ "She would never intentionally cause you harm Sasuke-kun. But then again, she is quite unstable."

"How?" Sasuke demanded. He was pleased to notice his usual tone of voice was back and he was grumpily demanding Orochimaru's knowledge.

"Her business is her business Sasuke-kun. Any information must be given from her. You'll have to prove yourself trustworthy before she'll so much as greet you. Miwaku-chan is one that believes in fair exchange. She will only return whatever she receives, she won't do something for nothing." Orochimaru said. Sasuke held in the urge to kick the snake for being so damn unhelpful.

"Enough about her." Sasuke said impatiently. "My training is the most important matter at hand. I need power, and I need it quickly."

"Patience dear Sasuke-kun, patience" Orochimaru chuckled, Sasuke's patience was already thinning to breaking point for kami sake! "It's far too late and you've had a difficult journey. We'll discuss tomorr—"

"No. We'll discuss now" Sasuke snapped. Instead of angering the snake-sannin, indeed it seemed to only cause him amusement.

"Very well, we'll discuss now. Your training will begin in a few days, once you're rested and healed. You'll need your strength for the training ahead of you." Sasuke had been about to furiously interrupt at the prospect of such a long wait, but saying that Sasuke needed his strength surely implied that the training was difficult and therefore would increase his power.

"As important to me as your development is, and let me assure you Sasuke-kun, it is. There are also other things that will need my attention. In cases where I am unavailable, see Kabuto or Miwaku for what you need. I would advise you see Kabuto if he is available. Miwaku is usually in her room, which is directly opposite yours, during the day, while at night she's usually roaming the dungeons, doing her rounds to check on the prisoners. Kabuto will most probably be with me, or be busy so it is best to see Miwaku. But don't go irritating her for no reason, she has important business of her own to attend to."

Sasuke was about to ask what her business was and why the heck she was so important to the snake-sannin and of course go into a rage about how his training was of more importance than any of the stupid tasks Orochimaru had to do when he was interrupted.

"You appear tired Sasuke-kun, go and rest. The faster you recover, the sooner your training shall begin." Orochimaru motioned to Kabuto to show Sasuke to his room. Kabuto obliged, still looking terribly pale with cold sweat glistening on his brow. The grey haired ninja remained silent on the way, which Sasuke as peculiar. Kabuto had been rather talkative and irritating in the Chuunin exams. _She must have really affected him. Hn, weakling._ Kabuto mumbled a goodnight before scurrying off somewhere. It was then Sasuke realised that he was in front of his door, he had been so lost in thought he hadn't paid the slightest bit of attention on the way.

Sasuke onyx gaze travelled to the door opposite his. _Was she in there?_ No noise came from the room; all he could hear was his own breathing and his heartbeat. _Would she attempt to kill him in the night? _Sasuke snorted. Orochimaru had said she was weak and fragile right? What could _she_ do to _him_? He was an Uchiha for heavens sake! Fighting the urge to knock on her door and demand some answers, as well as let her know he wasn't to be messed with _especially mentally,_ Sasuke went into his room. His curiosity impatiently prodding in his mind.


	3. Curiosity

**Atamakara Hanarenai**

_**Haunting**_

_**Risking killing the Cat**_

* * *

"Very well Sasuke-kun, that shall be enough for today." Orochimaru said, turning his back on the young Uchiha. Sasuke grumbled curses under his breath, sheathing the sword Orochimaru had given him. He'd been here for three months and the snake just got on his nerves. Sasuke wanted to train constantly, but Orochimaru lectured him constantly about rest. If it wouldn't be such an insult to his beloved parents' memory, he would say Orochimaru was like an infuriating mother.

"I'll be out for the few days or so on business. Kabuto shall be accompanying me, so it'll just be you and Miwaku-chan for the most part. I'm sure she would appreciate your assistance on her duties." Orochimaru said before walking off.

Now I'm sure you're wondering what became of Miwaku after her meeting with Sasuke. In all honesty, he hadn't caught a glimpse of her at all. He had looked for her subconsciously, keeping an eye out wanting to interrogate her on what she knew. But he wasn't going to go knocking on her door was he? After all, she had been here longer than he, and he was still irritated by the fact she seemed to have read his mind. And her kekkei genkai… What the hell _**was**_ up with her eyes?

Curiosity killed the cat, but cat's have nine lives don't they? And didn't satisfaction bring it back? Well, time to _test _that theory.

With Orochimaru and Kabuto out the picture, Sasuke decided to grit his teeth and knock on her door. He did need the key to the small library there as he wanted to research the forbidden techniques Orochimaru was teaching him so he knew the full facts. Orochimaru said that the key was kept with Miwaku as she was the safest place to hide things. Sasuke still didn't know why Orochimaru went all creepy when talking about Miwaku. He supposed her eyes slightly bugged the snake too.

"Can I help you?"

Sasuke was taken aback, the door he had been debating whether to knock now open. On impulse he immediately looked to the side, away from her face.

"How did you know I was here?" he mumbled.

"How is that any of your concern?" she retorted in monotone. Orochimaru wasn't joking, its fair exchange or nothing with this girl.

"I wanted to borrow—"

"That's not the only reason you wanted me. I don't take kindly to liars."

Sasuke growled slightly, glaring a hole into the wall. She was so infuriating! Just like every other damn girl in this Kamisama forsaken world!

"Fine. I have some questions for you to answer." She stepped out and closed the door behind her. This immediately aroused Sasuke's suspicion that she was hiding something.

"When you gain my trust Uchiha-sama" she said simply. Sasuke held in the urge to roll his eyes and opened the door to his own room. He motioned to his bed and she sat down her back facing him. He was about to question what on earth she was doing when she cut across his thoughts yet again. "It will be easier on you if you don't meet my gaze."

"It's rude to not look at someone when they are speaking" Sasuke said. "I'll have to get used to it some time, I'm not afraid of you." Sasuke said arrogantly. With a sigh she pulled out bandages and wrapped them around her head, over her eyes. She then turned to face Sasuke, her eyes hidden by the strips of white cloth. "That doesn't count."

"How do you know that I can't see you?" she questioned. Sasuke was about to retort with a sarcastic remark when he was cut off, yet again. "My eye's are not like yours, and as for not looking at someone, eye-rolling is also rude." Sasuke stared at her, abandoning his irritated gesture. _How did she…?_

"What's your kekkei genkai?" Sasuke demanded. Miwaku simply folded her arms and remained silent. "Mine's the Sharingan" Sasuke added, remembering her stupid equal exchange rule.

"Mitoosuyou Namanazashi: **Tamashiipiasu**" she replied.

"What the hell is that?" Sasuke demanded, his eyebrows knitting together in confusion. She simply smirked. Sasuke growled and turned away. If she thought he was going into detail about the Sharingan, Mangekyou and all, she had another thing coming. That was personal and she had no business knowing anything about it.

"Orochimaru made it my business and made me research it anyway. You need not tell me every last detail of your eyes" Miwaku said before rising.

"Then why aren't you telling me about yours?" Sasuke demanded.

"Because you're not ready to know, as Sharingan literally means '_pinwheel eye_' my kekkei genkai literally means '_penetrating eye; piercing the soul_'. I'm fully aware I've created more questions than answers, but that is all you need to know for now." She rose from the bed. "I take it you want the directions to find the scrolls?" Sasuke observed her intensely.

"Take the bandage off. I'm not weak like Kabuto" Sasuke said. Miwaku shook her head.

"I saw your expression, as well as the fact you looked away when I opened the door. Besides, I don't trust you enough. Things we want must be earned Uchiha-sama."

"What's wrong with your eyes anyway?" Sasuke asked bitterly. She probably saw that as a weakness, he must be careful the next time he sees her to look her in the eye.

"What's wrong with yours?" she replied. _There was nothing wrong with his eyes!_ "The emptiness, guilt, sorrow, rage, pain and hunger, they're so cold."

"That's none of your concern!" Sasuke spat, his temper rising. She was walking on thin ice. How dare she point out what Itachi had done to him! How _dare_ she!

A key was tossed to him over her shoulder and she looked over her shoulder at him, bandages still firmly in place. Now he wasn't filled with terror he noticed how naked her gaze made him feel, as though he was being x-rayed, his thoughts and feelings an easy book for her to read.

"Down the corridor, left, left, right and through the double doors" she said, before walking out the room.

"I guess I'm going to have to really work on her..." Sasuke mumbled as he sat on his bed and ran his hand through his messy black locks. But he'd never been defeated by a girl before and he sure as hell wasn't going to let this one get the better of him.


End file.
